


Brush

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d been a long time since anyone had done this for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brush

Jo moved around the motel room, stiffly, keeping her right arm as still as possible. The ghost had been a nasty one, tossing her hard against a wall today. The force had been enough to wrench her shoulder, but thankfully not to dislocate it.

Though the steamy mirror in the bathroom she’d seen the skin already turning colours and knew by morning it would be a spectacular bruise. She sighed, starting at herself, seeing tired eyes and straggly hair.

She reached for her hairbrush, hissing in pain as she tried to raise her hand to brush her hair. Dean appeared in the mirror behind her, gently prying the brush from her hand.

“Come here.” His voice was more gruff than usual. Jo could read the concern in his eyes that had been there since he helped her up from the floor where she’d been thrown.

Dean tugged her over to the bed, arranging them so Jo sat on the edge between his legs. His body was warm agasint hers, the heat soaking into her skin. Dean pulled the brush through her hair, Jo flinching as it caught on a tangled knot.

He carefully worked the brush through it, making sure not to pull on her hair. Jo sighed, eyes closing as Dean continued to run the brush through her hair. The slow rhythmic motions had her relaxing against Dean, tension easing from her body.

It had been such a long time since anyone but her had brushed her hair. Ellen had been the last when Jo had been a little girl. Jo remembered those times as quiet moments between them, talking about everything or just being silent, the sound of the brush through her hair the only noise in her room.

Later, she’d grown up, leaving such things behind as part of her childhood. No other lover or friend had done this for her until Dean, and she’d never missed it until now. The feel of the brush and breathing in the scent of him, reminded Jo of the safety and security she’d felt with Ellen.

She’d found those again with Dean. For all the dangers of being hunters, Jo knew Dean had her back, just as much as he loved her. He’d never said those words to her but it was in his actions and the way he looked at her. Like now.


End file.
